Girls vs Wild
by I.J.Girl
Summary: Launched into the very heart of the Congo after escaping from Zach's jet, Kate and Ayla are hopelessly lost in the thick, humid jungle, alone and barely prepared, as the Wild Kratts Team leads a frantic search throughout the jungle for them. Will the Wild Kratts rescue them in time? Or have the girls had their last adventure together?


**HELLO! ^^ I promised a sequel, and here it be. 8D No garantues on whether or not it's any good, But, please, enjoy! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

"THAT. IS. THE. WRONG. GIRL!"

Ayla cringed at the sudden shout, squirming to try and get the Zach-bot holding her arms back to let her go. The thirteen year old stared at the inventor with clear turquoise eyes, not clouded with fear or anger as he ranted.

"I don't even know who that girl is! You useless, dim-witted creations of science!"

The African-American girl laughed, earning herself a glare full of daggers from Zach.

"WHAT?! You think getting kidnapped is _funny_?"

Ayla shook her head with a smile, her loose, curly brown hair swaying, "Hardly."

"GOOD, or else I'll make it funny. For me!" Zach turned on his heel and continued to scream at his robots about Kate. Ayla was simply glad that Kate hadn't gotten taken last night. All Ayla knew was that she had walked straight into a Zach-bot that somehow mistook her for Kate in the darkness. Ayla ended up in Zach's jet, without her characteristic ponytails on either side of her face, and somehow, she thought that maybe she had unwittingly thwarted whatever plan it was that he had for his daughter.

"Now what do I do about you?"

Ayla shrugged, "Well, it depends on what your next step is. If you go kidnap an innocent animal to turn it into a robot, expect the following: Rebellion, chaos, and ruination. If you kidnap your daughter, expect the same. Put me back home, and you can continue along your merry way without the jet crashing into the Congo jungle underneath us..Or that I assume is still under us."

"Don't get smart on me, kid. I'll have you tossed into that animal infested jungle you love so much, and see how many hours you last before something eats you up," he glared at her.

Ayla's eyes widened, "Ooh, that sounds like fun!"

Zach groaned, as the beeping at the door alerted them to more robots coming in with a struggling, screaming Kate.

"Put me down this instant, you worthless bag of bolts!" Kate shouted, kicking her long legs around. Currently, Ayla and Kate were both thirteen, but in about three months, Kate would be fourteen, and they were both growing a lot. Kate's legs were much longer, and her waist was becoming more defined, and the soft curves of womanhood were settling themselves on her body. Ayla's formerly chubby face was thinning out, revealing a longer, slimmer face than her mother's, her chest had filled out before Kate's had, and she was growing taller and thinner. Both girls were lithe and athletic, although Kate still won most of their competitions.

"Ayla?" Kate gawked at her.

"Yup, that's my name, don't wear it out," she quipped with a grin.

"How-?"

"Kate, dear," an evil smirk grew on Zach's face as the Zach-bot holding Kate dragged her next to Ayla, in front of him, "Long time no see."

"What do you want now?!" she cried, frustrated at having been kidnapped _again._ She_ always_ was the damsel in distress(or so it felt from time to time).

"Now, now, that's no way to talk to your father," Zach patronizingly patted Kate's head, "I simply want to get rid of those imposters you call family, dear, and I've found that the best way to do that, is to use you as bait...And now that I have Snarky-Lady's girl, they'll _definitely _come!"

Suddenly, before Kate could answer him, Ayla slammed her foot into his crotch, causing him to fall to his knees, his face in some sort of agonized, wheezy expression.

Ayla giggled, while Kate slowly turned to look at her in a completely shocked expression.

"What?" her friend contended.

The Zach-bot holding Kate loosened it's grip as it beeped towards it's master, and Kate saw their opening for escape.

"NOW!" no real words were needed, the two girls knew each other so well. Kate yanked her arm out of the Zach-bot's grip, grabbing a tool from the work table and slamming it over Zach-bot's head as Ayla let out a war cry and slammed her entire body weight towards the floor, causing the Zach-bot holding her to lose balance, which made it concentrate it's energy on not falling, causing the grip it had on her arms to loosen enough for her to slip out with a triumphant cry. Kate slammed the wrench in her hands over Ayla's Zach-bot as well, giving her pained bio-father a slightly apologetic look before grabbing her friend's hand and taking off before reinforcements arrived.

"That's the second time I've been accidentally kidnapped!" Ayla waved one hand in the air, "This is more fun than I thought!"

"I should bring you along every time I get kidnapped. I can't believe you kicked him in the-!" Kate shook her head in awe as she turned a corner in the hallway, "You are one crazy girl."

"Oh, you know it, girl," Ayla donned her 'classic Afri-merican' accent, waving her finger in the air before bursting into laughter. Short lived laughter that was interrupted by the blaring of Zach-bots right behind them.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah," Kate muttered, turning a corner into a dead end, "No!"

Ayla let go of Kate's hand, reaching for a number pad on the wall, "Quick! What's Zach's birthday?"

"What?!"

"Come on, I've got a good feeling about this."

"Um, May 22, 1976?"

Ayla entered the numbers, "Nope. Your birthday?"

"June 11, 1997..."

"Nope! Your mom's birthday!"

"Ayla, we should be running, not-!"

"NOW."

"Ugh, fine! January 13, 1977!"

Beep, Beep! The door in the wall opened, much to Kate's surprise, and Ayla yanked her in, slamming her hand on the button to close the door just as the Zach-bots flooded the 'dead-end'.

"Phew!" Ayla wiped her forehead, then looked around the room, "Ooh, looks like we got into V-Dad's bedroom."

"Please don't call him that...it's so weird coming from you," Kate glanced around.

"Okay, okay," Ayla ran up to the dresser, opening the drawers and rummaging through them.

"You really have no respect for other people's privacy, do you?" Kate rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Hey, if they don't have anything to hide, they shouldn't mind,"Ayla shrugged, pulling out an exquisite hairbrush with a single emerald fastened onto the back, "Ooooh, look! This was your mom's!"

Kate raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Ayla deadpanned, holding out the bush and pointing to a flowery engraving, _"From Z.V. To McKenzie V. Happy first anniversary!"_

Kate cradled the brush in her hands, with a soft, sad smile, "Oh."

Ayla continued her rummaging through the drawers, only finding Zach's clothes and a comb to match the brush. Kate handed her back the brush, "We should put them back."

"Yeah," Ayla held the brush and comb in hand, suddenly noticing a door in the back of the room, "Ooh, look!"

Kate laughed, following her over, "And V-Dad called _me_ a scatterbrain."

Ayla was able to open the door without inputting a code, and waltzed into a rather large room, "Whoa!"

Kate poked her head in and was astounded to find all sorts of rubble, mostly from damaged inventions and lost Creature-pods, all things that were originally made by her surrogate mother, Aviva, including a severely fractured Creature Power Disk. Old, muddy backpacks and parachutes and broken canoes, even a lost shoe, all belonging to some member of the Wild Kratts team were lined up, all neatly collected and listed.

"Oh, no! If V-Dad actually manages to figure out any of this technology, we're doomed! The whole creature world is doomed!"

Ayla shook her head, "Oh, I wouldn't worry too bad. Ever since the Hippo thing, Aviva installed a fail-safe that short circuits the technology."

"But some of this is from before Mom fixed that," Kate shook her head, sending her soft, dark brown hair flying, "And even if the stuff short circuits, people can still reverse engineer the technology to rebuild-"

"You lost me at 'people'. If you're so worried, why don't we take the stuff home?" Ayla shrugged. Kate's eyes widened, "That's actually a good idea! Grab those back packs and put the least advanced stuff in it!"

"Hey, I'm a good cook, artist and an avid reader, not an inventor/kidnappee/singer/model daughter-"

"Have you got a bone to chew with me?" Kate tossed Ayla a backpack.

Ayla laughed, "Nah. But my point is, I don't know what is advanced and what isn't. Ooh! A hang glider!"

"Concentrate, Ayla," Kate began to rummage the shelves, tossing the fractured Creature Power Disk towards into her backpack as Ayla grabbed an old survival book from the shelf, and tucked it into her backpack, accidentally putting the brush and comb in as well. They continued in silence, putting things they thought important into their backpacks until they became a little heavier than they were comfortable carrying.

"Alright, I'm done!" Ayla put her backpack down on the table, all jumbled and unorganized, while Kate sorted her mess into a few piles. Nothing like what Chris did, but just enough so that the big things were on top.

"Ayla, what's with the pot and the flask? We're not going camping, just trying to get all the technology away from Zach!" Kate glared at Ayla slightly, who shrugged.

"Hey, to each their own. Either way, we need to get back home," Ayla swung the backpack on, turning towards the door, "I just don't know how."

Kate followed her out, peering into the hallway where the Zach-bots had been just moments ago. After giving the all clear, the girls sneaked out, quietly crawling through the hallways, until they found the hangar. Ayla grinned deviously, and ran towards the switch that opened the hatch, causing Kate to gasp and whisper as loudly, yet as quietly, as she could, "_Wait! Zach-bots!_"

But it was too late. With a flurry of beeps and blaring Ayla was captured again, and Kate face palmed. What was she thinking anyway? Once the hatch was open, everyone on the jet would know where they were, AND they had no way of knowing how high up above the Congo they were!

Ayla groaned, realizing that her headfirst charge was not the most brilliant of plans. There were days when she wished she had picked up on some of Uncle Chris' levelheadedness, and today was one of them.

"Oh, phooey."

Kate groaned, tightening the straps of the backpack on her shoulders, "I am so going to regret this."

Grabbing the nearest weapon(which happened to be another wrench) she ran out, slamming the wrench into the Zach-bot's head, which freed Ayla.

"Whoo! Thanks!" Ayla grabbed Kate's arm and charged towards the hallway, swerving to avoid the river of Zach-bots flowing from the hallway, and they found themselves cornered.

Kate sighed, holding her wrench in front like a sword to hold back the Zach-bots, "Oh, come on."

"I wish I could stomp your Frequent Kidnapping card for you," Ayla shrugged, and Kate knew it was an apology in disguise.

"It's alright..."

"Please don't be mad."

"I told you, it's alright," Kate turned to look at Ayla, "Why would I be-Oh."

Ayla grabbed Kate's arm as the hatch opened and jumped out of Zach's jet, sending them into a spinning free-fall.

* * *

**There! First chapter of Kate Corcovado and Ayla Banebridge's adventures. (that sounds absolutely AWFUL! XD)**

**Anyway, Please review!**


End file.
